What It Means To Be Me
by Daughter of the Damned
Summary: During the Silver Millenium, Serenity wishes that she could see the future, but when Jubilee wishes that she could meet Serenity and Endymion, worlds collide
1. Birthday Royale

I'll try and update every two weeks, unless there's something going on, then maybe three weeks. Just letting you know right off the bat out of hell. 

Disclaimer: Damn all ye lawyers to eternal hell!!! 

*********************   
What It Means To Be Me   
*********************   
***************************   
Chapter One: Birthday Royale   
***************************   
Princess Serenity V made her way down the steps to her royal birthday gala, her long silver/white hair flowing in graceful waves behind her. Her silver eyes flickered with excitement as she neared the floor, all eyes on her. All the royalty and nobles of the Earth and Moon were there to celebrate her seventeenth birthday, which meant that her lover, Prince Endymion of Earth, was there as well. "Her royal highness, the Supreme Princess Serenity V." the announcer sounded the trumpet as she stepped onto the ballroom floor. Her long silver silk dress floated around her in beautiful folds as she curtsied elegantly to her adoring public. "Isn't she beautiful?" "''Tis true what they say..about her beauty I mean." "That hair! ''Tis the color of dazzling diamonds!" "Oh yes, and her eyes match perfectly. She is a true beauty." Serenity resisted the urge to giggle at all the whispers about her from the Earth people, who until now have never seen the Princess of the Moon. Her feet shuffled slightly as she walked to her throne which sat next to her mother, the Supreme Queen Serenity IV. Smiling politely and nodding her greetings to all who surrounded her, she sat on her throne and crossed her long legs. To her left sat four more girls her age on finely crafted mini thrones.   
  
First was the Princess of Venus, Aphrodite III, with her long golden hair pinned with an orange bow and her blue eyes sparkling as she observed the crowd. Although at first glance she seems the normal princess, she was really the leader of the legendary Sailor Senshi, protectors of the royal White Moon family and primary guardians of her highness Princess Serenity V, Senshi Venus. Next to her was the famous Princess Discordia III of Mars. Although Discordia was as beautiful as the rest if the planetary princess with her sinfully long black hair and bewitching violet eyes, she was not know for her beauty, like Aphrodite and Hera. She more famous for her fiery temper. Second in command, Senshi Mars was a formidable opponent. Thirdly sat Princess Hera VI of Jupiter a.k.a. Senshi Jupiter. She was the tallest of all the inner Senshi and had her auburn wavy hair pulled up in her normal ponytail with a green ribbon that matched her eyes perfectly. And last but not least, there was Princess Athena IV of Mercury, daughter of Queen Athena III who was responsible for most of the modern medicine known to man. Along with her mother, Princess Athena was known for her intellect and wisdom. Although considered the weakest of the Inner Senshi, Senshi Mercury is a goddess of ice and therefor earns her name as a wise goddess of war. She sat up strait as her short dark blue curled at her neck as her matching eyes blinked. 

'My wonderful faithful friends.' Serenity thought with a sentimental smile. 

"My Princess, may I have this dance?" asked a deep voice. "Huh?" Serenity blinked out her thoughts and saw Endymion bowing low below her. He looked up, grinning wickedly at her with his pearly white teeth. "Endymion!" she whispered happily, standing up to take the offered hand. The 6'2" dashing Prince of Earth, Endymion VI led her out onto the dance floor. Serenity observed her lover. He was a handsome one, oh yes, definitely handsome with his dark blue eyes and midnight black hair, chiseled features and hard muscles....Serenity blushed at the way her thoughts were going. It was a well known fact that he was a ladies man, and had in fact captured the heart of Princess Discordia at first. But after several months of courting, they both decided that it wasn't meant to be and quickly broke off their courting session. 'Thank the gods...' Serenity thought, dancing across the floor as if they were on air. The only problem with Endymion was the fact that he was a good four years older then her...a fact which her mother had often pointed out to her. Serenity sighed and buried her head into his chest. Endymion looked down at her. "What is the matter dear heart? Art thou not enjoying thy party?" he asked, leading her over to the balcony where there was a perfect view of earth. Serenity shook her head, making her long silver pigtails shake behind her. Endymion put on a kind smile and gently brought her chin up with his fingertips. "Then what it is my princess? Is it the company?" he said smiling still. Serenity chucked and smiled along with him. "Of course not my Endymion. 'Tis that...I do not think Mother approves of our...uh...fondness for each other. She never misses an opportunity to remind me that thou are four years older then I and that I am too young to consider marriage and..." Serenity was cut short when Endymion assaulted her lips with his own. After a minute, he pulled away with that kind smile of his that she loved so much. "Oh my dear sweet perfect Serenity. I would not worry too much upon it. Thy mother just needs to get used to the fact that I love thou with all my heart and soul." Serenity giggled and stepped closer to him. "And that I intend to make thou my wife." Serenity stopped giggling looked up at him with amazement and wonder behind her smoldering gray eyes. "Dost thou mean it? Truly thou wishes me to become the wife of Endymion?" she asked, placing a soft hand on his smooth face. The prince took her hand and kissed the fingertips lightly, letting the soft ministrations speak for themselves. Serenity gasped happily and let a few glittering tears roll down her flawless white face before losing all her decorum and throwing her hands over him, hugging him fiercely. "I love thou Endymion." she whispered into his ear. He squeezed her waist. "And I thou my sweet angel Serenity." 

"Oh look at them! Are they not a picture of perfection?" whispered Aphrodite over to Discordia, flicking her head in the direction of the balcony where Serenity and Endymion shared a tender moment. Discordia scowled. "They should not be doing that now! What if the queen sees them?" she whispered fiercely back to her blonde friend. Hera overheard them both and decided to impute her two cents. "Oh do not be so prudish Discordia. Let them be. What if that were Jadeite and thou? Would thou be singing the same tune?" she asked her. Discordia only scowled further. "One of us should go over there and break them up before the queen does." Athena advised the other three princesses. Hera and Aphrodite seemed to consider this before nodding. "I will go." Aphrodite said, not waiting for an answer before getting up. The others watched in anticipation as the Venusian princess crossed the floor in her gold satin outfit, which trailed behind her, over to their Moon princess and her prince. 

Serenity and Endymion were oblivious to Aphrodite as she approached. "Ahem." Aphrodite finally broke in. Gasping, Serenity and Endymion flew back from each other, blushing furiously. Aphrodite grinned slightly before sobering up to deliver her warning. "I am sorry to destroy the moment, but the others and I thought that we should best warn thee that the queen would not take too kindly to the two of thee being all sentimental in public...or alone for that matter." she warned, staring into Serenity's sliver eyes. Her crescent moon flashed in fear. "Oh yes. Thou are right Aphrodite. Thank thou." she said quickly, giving one last longing look at her lover before following Aphrodite back to her throne. Endymion watched as they walked away from him and sighed. 

After the ball had ended, Serenity and the other princess retired to their respective rooms. Later on in the party, Princess Persephone VIII of Pluto had showed up with her best birthday wishes. The dark beauty of the Time Goddess, Senshi Pluto was also legendary along with her power. Her dark green hair was pulled back in its usual style, half up in a bun, and went well with her maroon dress. Soon to follow was Princess Amphitrite VII of Neptune and Princess Aurora VII of Uranus, best friends and partners of the Outer Senshi. Amphitrite was the Senshi Neptune, goddess of water and sea. She was, again, beautiful with her wavy sea green hair that fell to her back and matching eyes. This princess though, was famous for her music. Best friend was Aurora, Senshi Uranus, goddess of the winds and heavens. Her short blonde hair and handsome features often got her mistaken for a male. The fact that she acted very much like a tomboy didn't exactly help. They couldn't stay for very long, but also gave their birthday wishes. In the last hour of the festivities came Princess Rhea X of Saturn, the youngest of the Inner and Outer Senshi. At only fifteen, she had become a legend, although it wasn't an favorable one. Earning her reputation as the goddess of death, Senshi Saturn had killed her mother during childbirth and had killed many guards with 'freak accidents'. Most people shied away from her at the ball as she made her way to Princess Serenity to hug and kiss her. Her dark appearance also frightened people. Her violet eyes looked so old and out of place of her young pale face with her black hair framing her. The black dress with a cape and opera gloves only made her all the more disturbing. 

Serenity lay awake in her bed, deep in thought, as a little black cat snored softly on her stomach, crescent moon glittering in the earth light. 'I wonder what the future will be like. New foods, new technology, new dresses, new magiks...Oh I want to go!' she thought, staring at the ceiling. 'I wouldn't want to go alone though. I need my friends...my love. Oh why do I torture myself?!' she cried.   
  
Jubilee closed the cover of her romance novel of the week. "(Sigh) I wish I could have a love like Serenity and Endymion. I wonder what the past was really like."she mumbled, changing into her nightgown. Flicking off the light, she closed her eyes to dream of fancy dresses and a handsome prince to call her own. 

Senshi Pluto stood at her post, looking in on the future. "It seems we have double wishers. I think I shall have some fun...." With a wave of her staff, all the X-men and Professor X were transported to the Moon Kingdom.   
*********************************** 

Well, I hope that you review because if you don't, I will damn you all!!! Just kidding. But 5 reviews or no more! 


	2. In The Thick Of It All

********************   
What It Means To Be Me   
******************** 

****************************   
Chapter Two: In The Thick Of It All   
**************************** 

Discordia and Jadeite were having a private moment in the forest, their special place. "Jadeite, tell me thou loves me again?" she moaned, leaning more into her lovers' hard body. "Un?" Jadeite was busily nibbling on Discordia's ear. He got a fistful of her full breast. "I love thou Discordia." he groaned as she rubbed his back sensually. Lowering the straps over her red dress, he kissed her creamy bosom. Discordia nearly melted right there on the spot. "Perhaps we had better go to thy room, before I take thou right here my princess..." Jadeite panted slightly. Discordia moved to straddle him. "Who needs a room?" she grinded her hips against his. Jadeite moaned in response and lowered her down to the ground and kissed her lips passionately.   


Storm, Jubilee, and Wolverine looked at their surroundings. They were no longer in their night apparel but in their uniforms, and they were in a forest. "Where are we?" asked Jubilee, clinging a little to Wolverine. "We ain't in Kansas no more." Wolverine proceed to smell the area. Storm flew over head to get a better look. The forest didn't seem that deep and beyond that there was...a palace? "There is a palace a few miles that way." Storm lowered herself back to the ground and pointed to the west. "Then maybe we'll get some answers." growled Wolverine, not taking lightly to the fact he had been woken up in the middle of the night to be not in his bed.   


In another part of the Moon Kingdom, Gambit, Jean, and Kitty were making the same conclusion. "The palace must have some answers." reasoned Kitty, a little frightened. "Right ma petite. De palace looks to Gambit to be da place to be." Gambit nodded. Jean was silent. "Jean?" Kitty looked up to the red headed woman. Jean seemed in deep thought. "Jean?" Kitty tried again, inching closer to her. "Huh? Oh Kitty. I was just trying to do a mental search for the others. They are here, but I don't know exactly where." Jean placed a hand on Kitty's shoulders. "Don't worry chere, Gambit sure dat dey will come to the same conclusion." Gambit gave his famous grin. They all started to walk to the palace.   


The professor, Cyclops, Rogue, and Beast had wounded up in what looked like a dungeon. "Where in the heck...?" Cyclops looked to the professor for some answers. "I don't know Cyclops. I can't contact the others, I can only sense them." Professor X looked around at the mildew stained bricks. "Well whoever sent us here sure needs to brush up on their hospitality skills. Ah don't know 'bout ya'll, but Ah'm gettin' the heck out of here." Rogue started to walked towards the door, but was repelled by an invisible force field. "Ooff!" she cried as she was slammed into the back wall. "Rogue!" they all shouted, Beast getting to her first. "Are you all right my dear?" he asked, letting her use his arm as a support. "What ever that was sure packs a punch." she moaned, rubbing her bum. The door was suddenly thrown open and in pounded a few guards with armor. "Who art thou?!" shouted one of them, pointing a spear of some sort at them. Professor X rolled up to them. "I am Professor Charles Xavier and we have no idea where we are. We just appeared." he explained. "Well thou just transported thyselves into Her Majesty Queen Serenity IV's dungeon." another guard said. A few minutes later, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and a short orange skirt appeared. "This had better be good. I do not appreciate being summoned for something as trivial as an apprentice transporting wrong." she scowled. The guards bowed low. "Forgive us Senshi Venus, but these strangers transported here and they looked suspicious to me." the leader said, getting up. Venus just brushed right past them and stared at the X-men. "How didst thou get here?" she asked coldly. "We just appeared. We were sleeping and then poof! We're suddenly here." Rogue inched her way closer to the girl. "Art thou from the Moon? Thou do not look Lunar." she inspected them. All of them proceeded to sputter. "We're on the Moon?! We're from Earth." Cyclops regained his calm tone. Venus sniffed and turned away. "In that case, I shall contact thy prince and let him deal with thou." she called over her shoulder. The guards threw them one last glare before following her, leaving them to sulk in the dungeon.   


Serenity decided that taking a walk would help clear her head from all the madness going on in there. Her crescent moon flashed unconsciously as she thought about what her mother had told her. She had five months to find a husband or she would find one for her. They would have to be wed on Serenity's eighteenth birthday. When she first heard this, she immediately thought of Endymion, but, her difficult mother said absolutely not. Apparently, her majesty thought that he was too old for her. "Serenity! There thou art! I have been looking all over the palace for thou." Hera jogged up to her silver haired friend. "What ever is the matter with thou?" Serenity asked, giggling at her friends' flushed face. "Venus wishes to see thou and thy mother right away. Something about prisoners in the dungeon." Hera answered, not waiting for a reply as she grasped Serenity's pale upper arm and began to unceremoniously pull her towards the throne room. Serenity yelped finally managed to wrench her arm away from the Jupiter princess. "I know the way Hera." she said, exasperated. Hera's Jupiter sign flashed with slight embarrassment and promptly led the Moon princess to the awaiting throne room.   


Discordia and Jadeite walked slowly, arm in arm, through the woods back to the palace. "That was fun. We must do that again sometime." Jade whispered down to his raven beauty. Discordia sniffed in mock distaste. "Rogue." she muttered before dissolving into a fit of giggles. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, her head cocked to one side. "What is it Discordia?" Jade asked her softly. "We are not alone." she murmured, looking at all her surroundings. A flash of silver caught her eye and she quickly followed it, unconsciously transforming into Senshi Mars. Jadeite followed her in a instant to protect her. Then, everything was very still. "Come out whoever thou art! Thou art trespassing on royal grounds!" Mars said loudly enough to be heard for about a mile. A bush and tree moved to her left. Mars sent a small fireball to it, burning it to a crisp. A squirrel came prancing out along with two of its friends. "Mars, it was only a squirrel. Let us get back to the throne room." Jadeite tapped her shoulder and she shrugged him off. "Squirrels are not silver Jadeite." Suddenly, a bolt of lightning cracked and hit a tree next to Mars, causing her to jump. "Jupiter? Is that thou?" she asked. The fog suddenly rolled in and the air grew very cold. "What magic is this? 'Tis Mercury's fog!" Jadeite wondered aloud. "I do not know, but we will soon find out. Look over there." Mars pointed over to there the air seemed to be circulating. A human figure began to rise up and float a foot above the ground. "A yoma!" Mars pushed Jadeite out the way and began to power up slightly, flames snaking around her body, obeying their mistress. "I am the legendary Sailor Senshi, Senshi Mars! I demand that thou come out and fight properly yoma!" she shouted, letting her hair float around her, due to all the power she was emitting. Suddenly, the figure flashed forward and showed herself. A dark woman with silver hair and a silver costume floated to them, with white glowing eyes. "I am Storm, mistress of the elements!" she said with a foreign accent, from where Jadeite nor Mars recognized.   


Wolverine and Jubilee watched from behind a tree what was going on. They had heard talking and assumed that they would attack them. "Storm's really having a field day with this." Wolverine smirked as he heard the weather woman's little introduction. "I don't know about this Wolverine. That other chick has fire all around her." Jubilee clung like a wet towel to Wolverine. "Don't worry about it kid. Water always beats fire. I thought you went to school." he answered, turning his attention back to the fight. Storm faced off with the dark haired girl. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars shot a flame arrow at Storm, who was not able to dodge completely. The arrow pierced her upper right arm. Crying out, Storm decided to ascend into the cover of the trees. "Weather witch! Thy tricks and magic will not fool me! I can see right through this pathetic veil in which thou has spawned!" Mars snapped, using her heat to make the fog dissipate. "I am not a weather witch! I am a mutant." Storm landed in front of Mars as the senshi regarded her hostility. "What is this 'mutant' thou speak of? I have never heard of such a word in all of the galaxy." Mars asked curiously. Jadeite rushed up behind Mars and grabbed her shoulders protectively. "Come now Mars. 'Tis a mere trick. She is trying to confuse thou. We had best go back to the palace and speak with Queen Serenity and Venus." he suggested.   


"Are you going to the palace?" Storm perked up. Mars glared belligerently at her. "What dost it matter to thou?" she spat. Wolverine and Jubilee came out and stood next to their teammate. "Mars, they have reinforcements! Come quickly to the palace to alert the others." Jadeite began to take off, but noticed that Mars hadn't followed. "No, Jadeite. I do not think they will attack. If that were so, they would have done it by now." she looked at her blonde aficionado. She turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "Now tell me. What is thy business at the palace?" she commanded in her princess voice. Jubilee was now officially freaking out. Not only had they been sent to this bizarre place, but they were speaking Shakespeare! "Look kid, we need to get to the palace and we need some answers. Like, where the flamin' hell are we?" Wolverine took over, getting pissed with this little girl who was giving them orders. "Silence commoner! Thou darest to speak to Princess Discordia III that way?! I shall teach thee a lesson in respect!" Jadeite raved, only to be stopped by Mars. "Jadeite, did thou not notice that he spoke of Hell? They must be here from Pluto." she said to him, confusing him. "Why would Persephone send these lowly creatures to Serenity? It seems suspicious to me." he said brusquely. "It is not our place to decide who or who should not be Plutarian messengers. Though, I was not aware of the fashion of Pluto. Dost thou have any objections to escorting them safely to the palace?" Mars looked back from the X-men to Jadeite. "I raise none." he mumbled. Smirking, Mars once again looked to the X-men. "Come messengers from Pluto, we shall escort thee to the palace." she said, not waiting for an answer as she walked away. Storm looked to Wolverine, who looked to Jubilee, who looked to Storm. "We don't want to lose her. Let's go." Wolverine said, picking up after her scent.   
***************************************   
Ooooo...going to the palace....what's going to happen???? 5 more reviews and you'll find out! 


	3. Threatening Abode

Hello! I've just gotten over a slight case of writer's' block, but never fear! I will go on! 

To answer a question by one of the reviewers, I really don't know what or if there is a version of X-Men this is. I just tossed some characters I'm pretty familiar with and stuck them in that fic. Sorry about that.   


***************************   
Chapter Three: Threatening Abode   
***************************   
  


*AN: I'm just going to use plain English from now on in their speech because I got a complaint from a reviewer. I guess it could be confusing.   


Venus sat on her mini throne and was looking at her queen. "Venus, dear, do you think that these people are really that much of a threat?" asked Serenity, looking from her court to her daughters' protector. The flaxen haired senshi nodded. "We should be weary of all those who do not know Her Majesty and all her kingdom. Even worse if they don't know that the Moon is inhabited." she spoke softly. Serenity looked startled. "They didn't know the Moon was inhabited? Where did they say they were from?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. Venus leaned closer in. "They claim they were from Earth, but I doubt it. They're looks indicate they might be from....Beryl." Serenity gasped. "No, they couldn't be! Beryl was banished to the Sun by Queen Gaia. Where would she find an army on the Sun?" she asked, her serene calm being shattered by the mention of that one word....Beryl. Venus opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the door opening and Princess Hera and Serenity walked through. "I have found her. Please, continue your Majesty." Hera walked quickly to her throne as well as Serenity. "Shouldn't the others be here as well?" the younger Serenity asked, looking around for her friends. "We can't seem to find Discordia, so Mercury is looking for her and I have already sent for Endymion and his guards." Venus answered as the door opened once more. Endymion walked in with Kunzite, Zoicite, and Nephlyte in tow. The queen looked around them. "Where is Jadeite?" she asked, almost in amusement because she had a slight idea. If Discordia was missing, then Jadeite could not be too far behind. Endymion looked annoyed. "Jadeite seems to be...missing. I was going to send Nephlyte to look for them, but I heard that Venus had sent Mercury to look for Discordia, so I figured where one is, the other is not far behind." He and the queen shared a secret smile. Everyone in the court knew of the love between those two.   
**************** 

Gambit looked back to Jean and Kitty, who were somewhat behind him. "What's the matter chereies? You can' keep up wit Gambit?" he snickered slightly. Jean narrowed her eyes and lifted Gambit up. "Eh, what you doin' chere?" he asked nervously, being more then 10 feet above the ground. She smirked. "Keeping up." Kitty giggled as she and Jean walked up to where Gambit was floating and then began lowering him...until he was dropped three feet down. Kitty laughed as she and Jean continued while he got up indignantly and brushed himself off. "That wasn' funny Jean!" he shouted to the red head before running to get to them. Suddenly, Jean stopped. *We're being watched.* she said into their minds. Automatically, Gambit and Kitty began surveying their surroundings. A fog went up and Kitty shivered slightly. 'This looks a lot like Storms' fog, but....but why would she set one up on us?' she thought as she looked around. Gambit and Jean had formed a circle with her and were continuing to search for the culprit. Their heads jerked up when a shadow descended near their feet. "State what your purpose is for entering Her Majesty's private grounds." a soft, but dangerous voice, definitely female. 

'Her Majesty's?' thought Jean as the figure walked nearer. "Forgive us, we did not realize where we were." she said, hoping to pacify the aggressor. No such luck. "Do not lie to me, trespassers. There is a force field around these grounds and there's no way you could have entered here without magical assistance. Who sent you." demanded the woman. "Please, we din' know. We don' even where we are." tried Gambit. The fog grew thicker. "If you are lying to me..." the voice said a little angrier. "Non! We're no' lying. We just appeared here out of nowhere." he continued. The cold eased slightly. "Where are you from?" the woman asked. "Oh, we're from New York...you know, in America." Kitty spoke up. The mist grew dark and freezing. "I know of no such place, and I know every place in this solar system." said the woman in a dark tone. Jean almost cried out when something freezing wrapped around her hands. The gasp from Kitty confirmed that she felt it as well. The mist lifted and there before them was a woman, around Kitty's age in a short blue uniform of some sort. Jean looked down to see her hands were frozen and there was a chain connecting all three of them. "You will follow me to the dungeon where I will consult with Senshi Venus on what to do with you. We really don't like it when people just waltz into Her Majesty Queen Serenity IV's private grounds, especially when they have demon eyes." she said, looking into Gambit's eyes. She started to walk away, but with the slightest movement from her finger, Gambit's hands were pulled to follow her. Jean sighed. It was just one of those days.   
******************** 

Senshi Mars led the group of 'messengers' efficiently through forest without any mishaps. Jubilee huddled close to Wolverine. "Where are they leading us?" she whispered. "I think to the palace. Don't know why though." he answered back. That made her even more nervous. What if they were taking them to be eaten or something? "We're almost there, messengers of Pluto. We have reached the force field." Mars said, stopping. Concentrating, she muttered something in a language none of them knew of. Storm, Wolverine and Jubilee watched in awe as a blinding white light in the shape of a door formed and Senshi Mars walked through, followed by Jadeite. They stood there in wonder for a few seconds before Senhsi mars stuck her head out with a small scowl. "Are you coming or not, Messengers?" she asked, vexed that they stood and dallied for something that should have been a regular thing on Pluto for messengers. "I still say they are not messengers from Persephone. Look at them." Jadeite said, put out that she would not listen to him. 'Sometimes, she is so hot headed!' he thought, losing anger and replacing it with love for his little phoenix. Storm took lead and finally entered through the door. It was the same as the forest. 'Oh joy' Jubilee thought as she and the others continued to the palace, which lay not that far away.   
************************************** 

I know i'm dragging the whole going to the palace thing, but it's so much fun! R&R 


End file.
